Gelphie Shuffle
by friends and p-f4ever
Summary: "Because you said 'I don't want to be friends'. This was the only other option Elphie." "Exile is another."


**A/N: None of these short bits are related to one another.**

**_1. In Too Deep - Sum 41_**

"I'm not so sure about this Glinda."

"Oh stop being such a downer Elphie, it's not like anyone comes to _this_ section of the library."

"_I _do."

"And look at that, you're here again." Glinda smirked, running the back of her hand down Elphaba's arm. The taller girl swallowed hard, eyes narrowing in speculation.

"To do anything _but_ read I have a feeling."

Glinda leaned against one of the bookshelves located in the deep depths of Shiz's library, stretching her neck back and letting out a small moan.

"Oh Oz..." Elphaba knew exactly what was going to happen. It happened every-time Glinda accompanied her to the library. "I'm in way too deep."

"Just accept it and drown with me then."

**_2. Bad Romance - Lady Gaga_**

"I'm not _pretty_. I'm not _popular_. I'm not even entirely sure I'm _human_." Elphaba clenched her fists at her side. "But I _do_ have feelings Glinda!"

"Look," Glinda began, picking at her nails, "if you can't handle a little competition then that's your problem."

"A little?! Have you seen the way you...you _flounce _around. In those tiny...little...dresses." Elphaba tried to ignore the sudden dryness of her throat.

"Your anger turns into arousal quite quickly it seems." Glinda smirked at the glare she received. "Come off it, your love is the love I want."

"Your sick, you know that?

"Not as sick as you. You're practically," Glinda giggled, "green in the face."

Elphaba threw her hands up in the arms, pacing around the room. "Why do I put up with you?!"

"Because you said 'I don't want to be friends'. This was the only other option Elphie."

"Exile is another."

**_3. True Love - P!nk_**

"Sometimes Elphaba I just...I just want to slap your dumb ol' face!"

"You wouldn't be the only one."

"Really?! You couldn't have just _pretended _to be having a good time?"

Elphaba crossed her arms over her chest. "So I insulted a few snuffly people with my, what did you call it? Oh that's right, my 'mean green routine'. So what?"

"Those snuffly people were my parents! My parents who were nice enough to _invite_ you!"

"Under the stipulation I was only your _roommate_!"

Glinda frowned. "Why do you have to say things like that?"

"Because sometimes I wonder how we even came to be. Loathing, that's all this seems to be lately."

Glinda slapped her straight across the cheek. The two girls stared at one another in shock, before Elphaba let out a laugh.

"That's the best you've got?"

"Oh Elphie, I didn't...I'm sor-"

Elphaba grabbed Glinda by the shoulders and pressed their lips together. "No one else can break my heart the way you do."

**_4. Ladykiller - Maroon 5_**

"I heard Elphaba chains her to the wall and tortures her!"

"I hear Glinda hasn't been allowed out of their room for _days_."

"I bet the Thropp girl is just getting some sort of cheap thrill from it."

Glinda was harshly pressed against the lockers out of sight from the small clique just around the corner. She bit her bottom lip in attempts to suppress a moan.

"No wonder they think I'm torturing you." Elphaba dug her nails harder into Glinda's inner thigh, her arms lost under layers of fabric. "What if they think I'm in there just killing women?"

Glinda grabbed her wrist, gaining Elphaba's full attention. She narrowed her eyes. "I'm the only human, women, and/or _lady_ you are allowed to kill."

**_5. Take a Chance on Me - ABBA_**

"_Ugh._" Glinda flopped down onto her bed, frowning when she heard no response. "_Ugh!_"

"Was that a cry for attention? From Miss Upland?" Elphaba spoke into the book she currently had her face buried in, but her sarcasm was still evident.

"There are _no_ cute boys here! I mean, I know not _everyone_ can live up to the Upland standard but really? Lurline throw me a bone once in a while!"

"What about the girls?"

"Excuse me?!" Elphaba closed her book, placing it by her side before turning and looking at Glinda from her own bed. She smirked at the blonde's disgruntled face.

"You heard what I said. There are plenty of attractive young _women_ at Shiz."

"And dare I ask why you've noticed?"

Elphaba shrugged. "I simply observe."

"And once again, _dare_ I ask your observations on me?"

Elphaba had meant it as a joke, Glinda's wanting expression leading the emerald girl to believe she wanted an honest answer.

"Meh."

"Ex_cuse_ me?!"

"Not my type." It took all of Elphaba's strength not to burst into a fit of laughter, or to even crack a smile.

"And why not?! I like going for walks, a-and dancing!"

"So do most of the girls here." Elphaba raised a brow at the lost look that occupied the features of her roommate's face.

"My love would be strong enough to last when things would get rough!"

Elphaba finally broke her facade and chuckled, shaking her head. "It was only a joke Glinda. Why does my opinion matter that much to you anyways? You wouldn't in a million years take a chance on me."

"Well," Glinda began, blush spreading as she dropped her gaze, "I am still free."

**_6. Set It On Fire - My Darkest Days_**

She moved with an exotic grace, one that constantly caught Glinda off guard as she found herself staring. The way her long and toned legs moved as she shimmed her frock off each night, or the way her shapely hips swayed with each step she took - Glinda would lose her mind each and every-time.

Her hair was Glinda's favorite, especially when she'd flip any stray locks behind her ear if they _dared_ to fall in front of her face while she read. Her slender fingers would grasp it, twirling it a few times first, and oh how Glinda wished she could be that strand of hair.

"That dress is horrid." She always told the truth, a trait Glinda often lacked. It was endearing in a way to hear someone lower on the social ladder have the _audacity_ to say such things. She couldn't imagine in all of the time he spent trying wooing her that Boq could ever say such a thing.

Glinda often wished he was more like Elphaba.

**_7. Lovesick - Emily Osment_**

"What do you mean there's nothing wrong with me? You're the nurse, _surely_ you can find something!"

"Miss Galinda-"

"_Glinda_."

The nurse scoffed, harshly placing the back of her hand on Glinda's forehead. "_As I was saying_, there is not a single thing medically wrong with you. Mentally on the other hand..."

Glinda frowned. "Some nurse you are! I'm sitting in class nearly fainting with my face flush and body hot, and you say _nothing_ is wrong?!"

"Medically," the nurse emphasized, smirking. "You sound like your swooning Miss _Glinda_, but you are most certainly in no danger to yourself.

The door to the examination room opened, causing the two to turn toward it. Elphaba stuck her head in, lips pursed.

"Is she dying?" Elphaba grinned at the nurse, ignoring protest from the blonde.

"She will most definitely live Miss Thropp."

"Shame." Elphaba entered fully before grabbing Glinda's wrist, pulling her toward the door. "Let's let the nursed help those who actually _are_ ill."

Glinda's cheeks darkened, her palms beginning to sweat.

"Why Miss _Glinda_," the nurse began, holding back laughter, "maybe there _is _something wrong with you. You look a little red in the face all of a sudden."

**_8. Can't Fight the Moonlight - LeAnn Rimes_**

It was their secret spot, away from the judgmental and prying eyes of their fellow students at Shiz. Every day at dusk they would watch the sunset together, legs intertwined and fingers laced. Once night finally would fall, clothes would be shed and hands would roam.

Underneath the starlight the two girls would explore one another, surrendering their hearts and giving into a feeling neither could fight.

"How could you...ever give...someone like me," Elphaba would begin between kisses, "your heart?"

Glinda would pull away and laugh into the exposed skin of Elphaba's neck. "You must have stolen it."

Morning would come soon enough and they would gather up their belongs, dress, and go their separate ways.

Even if Elphaba and Glinda tried to resist temptation, both knew the other would be waiting in their spot every night.

**_9. My Best Friend's Hot - The Dollyrots_**

Elphaba swallowed hard, trying to ignore the sensation that ran through her body when Glinda's hand brushed her knee during class. Her eyes darted to the side, taking in the figure of the blonde next to her.

"What?" Glinda cocked her head to the side and grinned.

"Stop being a tease."

"What ever do you mean _Elphie_." Glinda's hand brushed over Elphaba's knee once again.

"And you call me a mean green thing," Elphaba hissed through clenched teeth, trying her best to at least partially pay attention to the lecture.

Glinda's grin widened as she gripped Elphaba's leg under her desk. "I can't help it if you look simply..._hot_ in that...frock."

"Now you're just patronizing me."

"Would you like me to apologize?" Glinda received a mumble in response. "It's rude to mutter."

"I'd rather you put your mouth to better use," Elphaba growled a little louder than she meant, a few students in front of her turning and glaring.

"Oh _really_? What exactly?" Glinda pushed her chair closer to Elphaba, her hand traveling farther up the emerald girl's leg.

"I am not going to go into detail and tell you all the things I..._might_ like."

"You sound unsure of the pleasure you'd get Elphie. Maybe it's not even worth it."

Elphaba grabbed Glinda's wrist and glared at the blonde. "You _will_ be apologizing later for being such a tease."

**_10. Decisions - Borgore feat. Miley Cyrus_**

"Pink or blue?"

"I don't care."

"Heels or boots?"

"I don't care"

"Hoops or studs?"

"I don't care."

Glinda frowned, popping her hip out and placing a well-manicured hand upon it. "How do you ever get anything done if you can never make up your mind?"

Elphaba looked over herself in the mirror, flattening out wrinkles in her frock before turning toward Glinda. "I survive."

"That's debatable. Have you _seen_ your wardrobe Elphie? It's like death took a physical form in your closet!"

Elphaba grinned, crossing her arms over her chest. "I put effort into _important_ decisions."

"Why not put effort into _all_ of them and get everything you want?"

"Because in life that isn't possible."

Glinda clicked her tongue before sticking her bottom lip out in a pout. "Am I allowed to dispute?"

"Only if you know what 'dispute' means." Elphaba moved her head to the side as she dodged a shoe.

"Well," Glinda began, lips pursed, "what 'important' decisions have _you_ ever made?"

Elphaba wrinkled her nose in thought before closing in on her roommate.

"Stay and care for my father or attend Shiz?"

"Shiz," Glinda responded.

"Public acceptance or starting a relationship with my _female_ roommate?"

"Roommate."

"Kissing you or not?"

Glinda grinned before pulling Elphaba to her.


End file.
